


Try, Try Again

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: All Prompts, F/M, Fluff, Nalu week 2020, canon(esque) fic, may contain untenable sweetness, watch out for the upcoming diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: 2020 Nalu Week entry that encompasses all prompts: Voice, Regret, Flirt, Note, Quirks, Charm, Smile, AU, Selfie. Canon(esque) setting; Natsu and Lucy are both a sweet couple and a bit clueless at times - and when they are together they tend to forget everything else. Cute and Fluffy!
Relationships: NaLu, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Fever [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/123105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Try, Try Again

Levy clapped her hand over her mouth, watching avidly as Lucy gave Natsu a little cheek kiss and then stomped over to the tiny script mage. "Fine! You were right! I do that thing without even noticing anymore."

"Aw Luce, don't get mad," Natsu rubbed where his girlfriend had kissed him and smiled wide, "It sure beats the voice you use when you yell at me!"

Lucy pivoted her hands on her hips. "You haven't left yet, I still have time." Her glare was for show, but even with Levy as a witness, if Lucy wanted to get loud, she would. "Don't make me regret my promise. Natsu, get over here!"

"I've got to get going, I hear Gajeel calling for me!" Levy was lying but from the looks of it, Lucy was about to give Natsu a piece of her mind and discretion was the better part of valour - especially since once those two started to flirt. Everybody but Mira was tired of seeing them get all handsy and cutesy with each other. Even Gramps, who liked watching that sort of thing; he'd had enough of the spectacle. Not even being in a public space could curb their behaviour - and right now they were semi-private in the basement of the guild - so anything could happen.

Unexpectedly obedient, Natsu trotted over to Lucy and asked, "Yes?"

"Now that Levy ran away, how about we add to that list?" Lucy stroked Natsu's arm and smiled to show she'd been playing angry to get their guildmate to leave.

Pulling the note from his pocket, Natsu opened it and then offered it to Lucy along with a pen. "It's your turn."

She took the paper and pen and read the last thing Natsu had written, her face blushing a hot, bright pink. "Neither of us are ready for that!"

Natsu crowded close, his arms curling around Lucy's waist as he read over her shoulder. "Pretty soon I'll get rid of all those shy quirks of yours. Later then, I guess."

"You think so?" Lucy turned in Natsu's arms and met his steady gaze with a mighty effort. "It's gonna be a lot later, no matter how much charm you use to grease the wheels."

"Grease? You hungry, want some meat?"

Natsu didn't even flinch as Lucy's eyes flashed with fire. This was one of the best things in his estimation of having a girlfriend; teasing Lucy to the edge and then making her smile. Yeah, he'd always joked around with his partner; but now he could get her riled and then make peace. Making peace was pretty awesome, nothing sealed the deal like a kiss, unless it was a kiss and a smile.

"You will never change, not even in an alternate universe." Lucy's tone was a little sour to go with her narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Same goes for you!" Natsu agreed happily, "You'll always be my shining star, no matter what. Even in some crazy world without magic!"

"How is it you know exactly what to say?" Lucy hugged Natsu and then rummaged in her satchel for the communicator Warren had created last year. "We're gonna commemorate this moment with a selfie."

Lucy opened the magic photo app, holding the device at arm's length, counting down from three, taking a series of photos, giggling as Natsu suddenly planted a juicy kiss on her.

"Ooh, we'd better take some more, I think those might be blurry."

Lucy thoughtfully nodded, "We don't want to take the chance they didn't turn out…It's important to chronicle our milestones after all."

Natsu winked at Lucy. "Yup! Let's try, try again!"

**Author's Note:**

> All comments/reviews welcome, including guests - it's all enabled. I'd like to know what people think. ;)


End file.
